Love Drunk
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope finally makes a move on her hotstuff one night at the bar, will he take her serious or just think it's the alcohol talking. I hope you enjoy this short story about our babies
1. Chapter 1

Love Drunk-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed and rubbed her temples as relief washed over her, the team had caught the baddie and were safely and were on the way back home. They would be back home to her in a few minutes and when they landed they were going to text her and she was going to meet them for a few drinks before they started a very much needed 2 week down time.

She grabbed her things and happily headed toward the elevator, she needed this time off, especially after this last case, the unsub was kidnapping, raping and torturing blonds before disposing of their bodies by wrapping them in plastic wrap and throwing them into water so that they could be found.

The thing that bothered her the most was that most of the victims reminded her of herself and that scared her, as the elevator door dinged she was pulled back to reality. She stepped in and when the doors started closing her cell starting beeping and she couldn't help but smile as she looked down and saw it was a text from Derek saying, "we'll be landing in 10, see ya soon goddess".

She put the cell back into her purse and laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, she was sooooooooo ready to let loose and have a little fun, she needed it, they all needed it. When she climbed into Ester she blew out a deep breath and said, "another case is over girl and our team of super heroes are landing about now so we're heading out for a few drinks".

As she started her car her radio popped on and she laughed as "don't cha" started filling the air, she put the car in drive and started singing, "don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha, don't cha'. It wasn't long before she pulling into the spot beside Dereks truck and said, "now it's time to unwind" as she opened her door and stepped out.

After closing her door she happily strolled inside and when she stepped through the door she saw her team all at the tables, well not everybody, her hotstuff seemed to be missing. She looked out on the dance floor and saw him in the middle of a circle of women and they were partying like it was 1999".

She looked at the bartender and said, "my usual pleaseeeee", he said, "comin right up", she stood there watching as Derek grinded his hips, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to dance with him, to grind against him, to make love to him. She snapped out of it when she heard, "here you go Penelope" and the drink slid her away across the bar.

Penelope picked up her drink and downed half of it, she then said, "another one pleaseeee" and as she stood there watching the girls grinding against the sexiest man in the bar she finished her drink and then downed the other one and then said, "ready or now hotstuff, here I come", she put her glass on the table and said, "hit me with another one Charlie", he nodded his head and said, "will do" and she watched as he fixed her another drink and she downed that as she watched the women swarming around her hotstuff.

Emily looked up at the bar and said, "she's just sitting there drinking, that makes like 3 shots while she's been watching Morgan and his harem in the center of the dance floor. JJ said, "she just keeps looking at him", Reid said, "she's watching him like jungle cat eyeing her prey before she pounces on him", Dave laughed and said, "there goes drink number 4, maybe she's trying to build up her courage before she goes in to dance".

Reid smiled and said, "I do believe that she's going" and they all watched as she put the glass down on the table and then she blew out a few deep breaths before she looked at Charlie. They didn't know what she said to him but it had to be something ohhhh so Garcia because he threw his head back and grinned as she walked away from the bar.

Derek looked up and saw Penelope walking toward him and he smiled, as he watched her walking across the bar he wondered was tonight that she was finally going to dance with him. She stalked toward him like she was a lioness and he was her prey, when the other women saw her they kept dancing, ignoring her like she was nonthing.

Derek said, "excuse me ladies it's time for me to dance with my number 1 lady", they all sighed and reluctantly walked away, Derek held out his hand and said, "wanna dance sweet lady"?, she put her hand in his and hiccupped and said, "yeppers" as she slid her hand in his. When he wrapped his arm around her he felt whole, he felt amazing, he felt home.

Penelope leaned in and inhaled his scent and said, "you smell all Derekey", he laughed and said, "I do huh"?, she said, "uh huh" as she turned around and grinded against him. He said, "baby how many drinks have you had"?, she held up 2 fingers and said, "only 2 sugar", he said, "so this is you letting loose"?, she said, "yeppppp, less talking more dancinggggg" as she practically melted into him as they met each other move for move.

JJ looked up at the floor and said, "well will you look at that Garcie's dancing with Morgan", Emily said, "and she's doing a great job, they look amazing up there together". Dave said, "they look great, when do you think they are finally gonna figure that out"?, Reid said, "something tells me that it's going to be tonight".

JJ said, "what makes you think that Spence"?, he pointed to them and they all turned in time to see Penelope cup his face in her hands and lean in and press her lips against his. At first Derek didn't respond but when she deepened the kiss he happily wrapped his arms around her and it was then that their tongues started battling for control.

Penelope pulled away and said, "sorry about that, I guess I got carried away", Derek said, "you have nothing to be sorry for, you my baby girl are always surprising me". She grinned and said, "bet I can do it again"?, he said, "oh you do huh"?, she nodded her head and leaned in and said, "take me home and make love to me hotstuff".

He grinned and said, "your wish is my command", they walked over to the team and Derek said, "we're heading out, catch ya later" and the team watched in amazement as the couple that they had been wondering about for years finally got together and disappeared out of the bar leaving them behind to unwind alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Drunk-Ch 2

When they pulled out of the parking lot he said, "my place is closer", she said, "sounds good hotstuff", she then reached over and turned his radio on and started singing as they hit the onramp heading toward his place. Derek glanced over at her and watched as her dress slid even higher up her thigh, ohhhh how he wanted to be between those thighs, he wanted to thrust himself inside her and stay there.

The ride back to his place didn't take long and soon they were walking up his sidewalk, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl". She pushed him up against his front door and said, "I've been wanting to do this since the day we met" and then she cupped his face in her hands and crashed her lips against his.

Derek couldn't believe this was actually happening, she was so loose, so free tonight, he didn't know what it was that had gotten into her but he was definitely liking it. When they pulled apart he said, "let's get inside, we don't want to give the neighbors a show", she stepped aside and let him open the door.

He pushed the door open and took her hands in his and said, "come on goddess", she giggled as he pulled her inside and shut the door, he then pinned her against the door and claimed her lips with his. His hand slid up her thigh and she moaned against his lips, he then slid his hands up her body and pulled her coat off letting it puddle at her feet in the floor.

She yanked his coat off and giggled as she started peppering the side of his neck with kisses, Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his skin. He then said, "upstairs, upstairs", she grinned and nodded her head as he took her by the hand again and started leading her up the stairs.

They stopped halfway up the staircase and exchanged several kisses, they took another few steps and started kissing again, he didn't know if he would ever get enough of her. It took them a few minutes but they finally made it to his bed room, now she had been there lots of times for their movie nights but tonight was different, tonight she was gonna be making love to him for the first time.

The stumbled into the room giggling and when they pulled apart she said, "I've been waiting a long time for this" and she reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She then ran her hand up her chest and said, "perfection", he then reached around her and unzipped her dress and inwardly groaned as it slid down over her body.

When she was standing there in her bra and panties he said, "now that's perfection", she bit down on her bottom lip and pulled his belt from his pants and then she pulled his pants down over his hips. She then rubbed her hand over his crotch causing him to moan her name and put his hand on her hand.

She looked up at him and he said, "if you keep doing that this is going to be over wayyyyyy to soon and I want to take my time and make love to you the way you deserve". She smiled and reached between her breasts and unsnapped her bra and when her breasts popped free he leaned down and started kissing the valley between them and said, "beautiful baby girl, simply beautiful" as he took her nipple into his mouth.

She threw her head back and said, "yes Derek, yesssss", he said, "enough teasing sweetness, he slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid them down over her butt and down her thighs. When she stepped out of them he took a deep breath as she laid down on his bed and spread her legs open wide and said, "join me handsome".

He quickly climbed on the bed with her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, Penelope slid her hands into the waistbands of his boxers and slid them ever so slowly down over his hips. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

She then took her feet and slid his boxers down this legs and kicked them in the floor, he practically growled as he claimed her lips in another kiss, she moaned against his lips and said, "now Derek, take me now". He lined himself up at her center and as he hovered over her for another second he said, "I love you baby girl", she touched his cheek and said, "and I love you".

Seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inch for glorious inch inside her


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Love Drunk-Ch 3

Penelope wrapped her legs tightly around Dereks waist as he stilled inside her, he kissed her lips gently and closed his eyes just enjoying feeling her wrapped around him. She arched her back and wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready, it was then that he started slowly moving in and out of her.

He didn't know where his patience was coming from because he wanted to pound into her over and over hard and fast and claim her as his but she was his baby girl, his goddess, the love of his life and he wanted to love her the way she deserved. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he slid in and out of her effortlessly.

Neither could believe that this was finally happening, they were finally getting together, the room quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they moved together bringing them both closer and closer to release. Penelope moaned Dereks name over and over as they made love and all Derek could do was smile at hearing his name falling from her lips as he did what he had dreamed of for years.

Derek loved this woman moaning his name underneath him, he had loved her since they day he met her but their timing was never right, when she was free he wasn't and when he was free she wasn't but now was their time to finally be together. Penelope had never felt this way before about any other man, she had been in love before yes but nothing that consumed her so fully like her love for her hotstuff.

Penelope felt her orgasm starting as he entire body started tingling, Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, they fit so perfectly together, it was like they were always meant to be here, always meant to be together. He kissed his way from her lips down to the top of her breasts and then back up to her lips before wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and gasping for air he said, "that was amazing, it's never been like that, never", she rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "I love you Derek Morgan". He kissed the top of her head and said, "and I love you", she looked up at him and said, "but what happens now, was this a one time thing, a stress reliever"?, he put his finger under her chin and raised it up and said, "I want this, I want you, us, forever".

She smiled and said, "you do"?, he said, "I do and nothing is gonna change that", she sighed happily and said, "I don't know what made me make a move on you tonight". Derek said, "me either but I'm glad you did", she said, "I've always wanted you and I always will", he caressed her cheek and said, "same here baby girl, same here".

He then took his free hand and ran it up and down her arm and said, "I meant it when I said it had never been that way for me before, it was like tonight for the first time I was making love". She smiled up at him and said, "I'm afraid that this is all going to be a dream", he shook his head and said, "it's not a dream, it's reality, an amazing reality" and then he claimed her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he smiled and said, "just how many drinks did you have goddess before you worked up your courage to come to me"?, she said, "were you, were you watching me watching you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "maybeee". She hiccupped and said, "4 or 5 buttttt", he said, "woman are you drunk"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "the only drunk I might be sugar shack is love drunk", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "well then how about I help soften your love hangover"?, she laughed and said, "sounds good to me my love, sounds reallll good" as he rolled her over onto her back and slid between her creamy thighs, thus locking out all of the world because to them that night nobody else existed but them and that was the way they liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Drunk-Ch 4

The next morning Derek woke up with a smile on his face, he then reached beside him and found the bed empty, he raised up on his elbows and said, "baby girl where are you"?, he got no answer and he said, "was it a dream, didn't last night happen"?, he threw the sheet back and stood up and slipped his boxers on and headed downstairs in search of her.

When he got halfway down the stairs he could smell bacon frying, he smiled and walked on in to the kitchen and saw the love of his life wearing nothing but his shirt. He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck, she grinned and he said, "good morning beautiful".

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he said, "you already did that over and over and over", she sighed happily and relaxed in his arms. He smiled and said, "when I woke up alone I was so afraid that last night was a dream, an amazing, wonderful, sexyyyyyyy dream", she laughed and said, "nope it wasn't a dream sugar".

Derek said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "amazing, sore but amazing", he reached down and started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing and said, "let's see if we can work out some of that soreness then". Penelope said, "what about breakfast"?, he said, "breakfast now, working out soreness nowwwwww".

She took the skillet off of the fire and turned the stove off and turned around in his arms and crashed her lips to his, when they pulled apart he picked her up and placed her on the counter. She opened her legs and he stepped between them, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "last night was a night that I'll never forget, never" she then gently brushed her lips against his.

He pulled her to the end of the counter and lined himself up at her entrance and said, "baby girl you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and now that I have you I'm never gonna give you up". She grinned and said, "you're not getting rid of me that easily hotstuff, you're stuck with me forever and ever" causing a smile to grace his face as he once again slid inside her it was at that point that all thoughts of breakfast was gone.

Some time later after a couple rounds of amazing sex the happy couple were finally managing to eat some breakfast when Dereks cell started ringing letting him know that he had a message. Penelope said, "please tell me that we don't have a case, we're suppose to be off", Derek said, "no sweetness we don't have a case it was just JJ making sure that you were alright".

She said, "why wouldn't I be alright"?, Derek said, "you know how the girls are and they are definitely gonna want all the details of our night together goddess". Penelope said, "and are you okay with me telling them orrrrrrr"?, he winked at her and said, "I'm fine with it as long as you don't forget the part where you moaned and screamed my name".

Penelope playfully slapped his arm and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he said, "welllllll", she said ,"you Derek Morgan are a sex craved heathen". He laughed and said, "and it was you Penelope Garcia that made me that way", she grinned and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you soooooooooo what would you like to do today"?, she said, "hmmmm, well I need to go home", the smile on his face fell, was their relationship over before it really had a chance to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Drunk-Ch 5

Penelope said, "hotstuff, are you alright"?, he just sat there looking at her, she said, "Derek you're starting to scare me", he said, "sorry sweetness but can I ask you something"?, she said, "sure, you can ask me anything". Derek said, "why do you want to go home, why do you want to leave me, are we over already"?, she cupped his face in her hands and said, "my chocolate Adonis no we are not over, the reason I want to go home is to grab some clothes so that I can come here and spend the weekend with you".

He smiled and said, "really"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yes really, after making love to you last night do you think that I could just toss you aside and forget about the best night of passion I've ever had". He said, "best night ever"?, she winked at him and said, "you are without a doubt the best lover I've ever had sugar shack".

Derek said, "well then woman let's get over to your place and grab your things because you are going to be wooed Derek Morgan style", she said, "hotstuff you don't have to do that". He said, "I've been waiting years to get you and now that you're mine I'm going to woo you so that you never ever want to leave me".

Penelope said, "but", he put his finger on her lips and said, "not buts, now let's go get changed and get over to your place and get back here", Penelope said, "I was hoping that we could maybe stop at the super market and pick up a few things and mabe we can watch some movies and ver out just enjoying each other"? Derek said, "sounds good to me sweetness, sounds real good to me" as they stood up and headed to get dressed so that they could get their little expedition over so they could spend the rest of the day alone.

A few minutes later Penelope practically bounced down the stairs and said, "I'm readyyyyyy", Derek stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and said, "yes, yes you are pretty girl". She smiled and said, "I still can't believe that this happened, that we're together".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it goddess because from this day forward I promise to love, honor and cherish you until death parts us". She looked up at him and said, "hotstuff that sounds a lot like wedding vows", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "very astute beautiful".

She said, "w w what does that mean, what are you trying to say"?, he said, "I know that most people might thing that this is fast but I" and she said, "yesssss". Derek smiled and pulled the ring box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope, baby girl, I love you, I have been head over heels in love with you since the day I met you".

Penelope felt her eyes welling up with tears as Derek continued by saying, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you". She felt her heart racing as he said, "baby girl will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes hotstuff", he took a deep breath and then slowly slid the beautiful ring onto her finger, he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before standing up.

She quickly pulled him into her arms and crashed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Derek, show me how much you love me". He picked her up bridal style and said, "as you wish gorgeous" as he carried her up the stairs taking 2 at a time and once they disappeared into their bedroom all thoughts of stepping outside casa Morgan were long forgotten as they spent the day celebrating their engagement.


	6. Chapter 6

Love drunk-Ch 6

The next day a very nervous Derek Morgan and equally nervous Penelope Garcia were standing in the judges chambers getting married. Surrounded by their family they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together, Hotch and Dave managed to pull a few strings to get the couple married which was no small feat.

Derek intertwined fingers with his bride and took a deep breath before saying, "Penelope, you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart, my best friend, my lover and today you become my wife". Penelope looked into his eyes and felt her heart racing as he said, "I don't know what life is going to send our way but whatever it sends I want us to go through it together".

She gently squeezed his hand as he said, "I want us to have a life filled with joy, peace, love, happiness and lots and lots of little baby girls and little hotstuffs" causing her to grin and nod her head in agreement. Derek then listened as Penelope then blew out a deep breath and looked him lovingly in the eyes as she readied to recite her vows to him.

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me, you bring light to the dark, sweet to the sour and you have brought love, so much love to this heart of mine, a heart that now and forever belongs to you".

Derek ran his thumb over her hand as she said, "I want you to know that I love you now and I will love you forever and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". The judge looked at the happy couple and said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the power vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he then grinned at the nervous couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and their familys congratulations, the judge smiled at the newlyweds and said, "congratulations and I wish you a life filled with nothing but joy and happiness". Derek and Penelope smiled and shook hands with the judge and thanked him for being able to perform their wedding on such short notice.

A few minutes later they were walking hand in hand out of the judges chambers and out the door with their family throwing bird seed at them. As they climbed into their car Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

She winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", he squeezed her hand and said, "show me", she leaned over and claimed her lips with his. They pulled apart to somebody knocking on their window, they looked up to see Reid standing there.

They couldn't help but laugh when he said, "get a roommmmmmm", Derek said, "that sounds like a good idea pretty boy, catch you guys later". As they pulled away from the curve their family waved and they continued waving until the car disappeared out of sight.

A few minutes later they were stumbling into casa Morgan and they barely made it to the bed before their bodies were molded together. As they made love thoughts of the outside world were all but forgotten, to them the only two people in the world was them and they would stay in that bubble for the rest of the day and night showing each other just how much they were loved.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	7. Chapter 7

Love Drunk-Ch 7

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Derek was by his baby girls side as she pushed and pushed for hours to bring their children into the world, a beautiful little girl named Haley Francine and a handsome little boy named Hank Spencer Morgan. Derek and Penelope were so excited as they sat in her room holding their beautiful babies.

Derek was holding his daughter and Penelope was holding her son as they looked up when the rest of their family walked into the room. Fran and Spencer were the first two over to the new family and Derek looked up and said, "momma would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, Fran wiped away the tears and said, "I'd be honored baby boy, honored".

Penelope smiled at Reid and said, "would you like to hold your Godson"?, his mouth flew open and she said, "that is if you would do us the honor, we would like you and JJ to be their Godparents". Reid said, "we would be honored Garcia" she wiggled around a little and put Hank into Spencers arms.

Derek sat down on the bed beside his exhausted wife, he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you doing goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "exhausted but happy oh so so happy hotstuff" causing him to smile.

Dave said, "ohhh kitten they're gorgeous", Emily said, "you didn't expect anything else from my niece and nephew did ya"?, Dave said, "I think my grandchildren are beautiful". Fran looked up and said, "our grandchildren David Rossi, ours".

He walked over and kissed her on the lips and said, "of course Bella, ours", JJ stepped closer to Reid and said, "ohhhh look at those little hands ohhhhh and those little chubby cheeks". Reid looked up at her and said, "ya know I wouldn't be opposed to having more of these little miracles".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that's good because I found out this morning that we're pregnant, and we should be having our own little miracle around Christmas". Reid looked up at her and said, "really"?, she nodded her head yes and put her hand on her stomach and said, "yes really".

Penelope squealed and said, "Jayje that's wonderful news, another baby for me to spoil rotten", Emily smiled as she rubbed her growing stomach. She found out 5 months ago that her and Hotch would soon be welcoming a little girl to their family, thus adding another child for everybody to love and spoil.

Derek glanced down at his wife who was now laying down against her pillows, he said, "I love you sweetness', she yawned and said, "I love you to hotstuff, now and forever" causing him to smile. Penelope said, "hotstuff", he looked back at her and said, "yeah baby".

Penelope said, "I'll never regret a second of our lives together", he said, "me either and I'll forever be grateful that you got drunk that night and made your move". She raised her hand and said, "ohhhh no no no sugar shack I wasn't drunk on alcohol, I my sexy hunk of chocolately goodness was drunk on love and will continue to be love drunk as long as I live".

Derek winked at her and said, "here's to being love drunk", she laughed and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he said, "love me forever gorgeous", she said, "deal" as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss causing the room to be filled with "awwwwww".

The ever growing family then spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, talking and holding the newest additions to their clan, thus cememting their bond as a loving family.

THE END


End file.
